


skin and teeth, blood and need

by Anonymous



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Makeup, Masturbation, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "On your knees, love. And hands behind your back." Eodwulf sinks to the floor before Astrid in one fluid motion and looks down at the ground, head bowed in deference. It's a sight that few people have ever been lucky enough to see, and from Caleb's position it almost looks like Wulf is knelt in prayer.Xe may as well be- Caleb knows that xe would worship between Astrid's thighs every single day if xe could. He would as well, and Astrid knows it, knows she has the two of them wrapped around her finger.





	skin and teeth, blood and need

**Author's Note:**

> yall know who you are and what you did.
> 
> Uhhhhh this is set in some nebulous future where A&E join the Mighty Nein. When? Where? Why? No idea, this is the epitome of pwp and that's the tea.
> 
> Everybody is trans, Eodwulf uses xe/xyr pronouns, Astrid uses she/they, and Caleb uses he/him.
> 
> Heed the tags, this one is kind of A Lot.

Astrid uses her index finger to smear pigment onto Eodwulf's lower lip. It's a deep blood-red in color, dramatic and impossible to ignore. She spreads it onto xyr upper lip and uses her thumb to even it out and finish filling out xyr lips. Wulf's eyelashes feel heavy as the mascara on them dries, and xe blinks slowly, keeping xyr breathing slow and deep as Astrid finishes her work. When she pulls back, her fingers look bloody and xe knows she's dying to drag them across xyr face, mark xem up already. But she doesn't. Instead, she motions for Caleb to come over and with a look like a hungry kitten heading for a bowl of cream, he does. 

Astrid's fingers find the curve of his cheekbone and drag down slowly to his lips. There are two distinct lines of lipstick on his face, one from her finger and one from her thumb. It looks like he's been scratched bloody by something with two claws, or perhaps a two-pointed weapon, but the illusion is ruined when no actual blood spills from the red marks. Astrid leans in, kisses him softly on the lips, and whispers something that Wulf can't hear. Caleb nods, and retreats to sit cross-legged on the rug by the bed. His hands come to rest on his thighs and he slouches slightly. Wulf can see his fingers tapping and fluttering as he watches Astrid admire her handiwork.

With Caleb taken care of for the time being, Astrid turns back to Eodwulf, and xe always forgets how intense of an experience it is to be the sole object of her attention. She looks at xem like xe's a piece of art in a gallery or a cut of meat at the butcher's. Analyzing, considering, trying to decide whether xe's worth the asking price. It's-- nerve-wracking, honestly, never being completely sure that she'll choose xem. 

She always _does_ , of course-- they wouldn't have made it this far if she wasn't interested. But the intensity of her stare and her resolute silence as she eyes xem over is enough to cast doubt every time. 

Astrid smiles, finally, and leans in to unbutton xyr blouse. She helps xem to slip it off before tossing it carelessly to the side. She does the same with xyr trousers, throwing them across the room as soon as they're out of her way. Wulf is left standing in xyr underwear, half-hard and utterly on display.

"On your knees, love. And hands behind your back." Eodwulf sinks to the floor in one fluid motion and looks down at the ground, head bowed in deference. It's a sight that few people have ever been lucky enough to see, and from Caleb's position it almost looks like Wulf is knelt in prayer. Xe may as well be- Caleb knows that xe would worship between Astrid's thighs every single day if xe could. He would as well, and Astrid knows it, knows she has the two of them wrapped around her finger. 

"Would you like me to fuck that lovely mouth of yours, Eodwulf?"

Xe nods, eyes still glued on the floor at her feet. Xyr hands hold xyr elbows behind xyr back, keeping them exactly as instructed. Astrid tuts, and draws her hand back before bringing it down against Wulf’s cheek. Xe takes it silently- the only noise in the room is the residual ringing of the slap. 

“You can do better than that, _Bärchen_ , I know you can. I want to hear that pretty voice begging for my cock. If you want me to ruin that lipstick, you had better show me you’re _serious_.” 

She tilts Wulf's head up to face her with a single finger on xyr chin, and when xe is looking up at Astrid, xyr blue eyes shine in the dim light of the room. Xyr mouth falls open just a bit before Astrid taps xem once on the chin, and xe closes xyr mouth obediently. 

“You don’t want to catch flies,” she teases, and xe nods quietly, never breaking eye contact with her. Moving so quickly Caleb almost misses it, she slaps xem again, this time on the other cheek, and xe takes it without a sound. 

“Beg me, _Schatz_ ,” Astrid says, sweet venom in her voice.

“Please,” Eodwulf whispers, voice heavy with want, “please, sir, fuck my throat.” Xyr eyes don’t leave Astrid’s face, even as xe turns redder and redder and Caleb _knows_ xe wants to look away. He doesn’t miss the way Astrid trembles at the _’sir’_ , and it makes the fire in his gut burn even hotter.

“More,” Astrid says, and hits xem again with a resounding _crack_. 

“I want you to use me. Use my mouth and my throat however you see fit, please, _gods_ , I want to choke on your cock, _please_ \--”

Xe shuts up as Astrid’s hand makes contact with xyr cheek. She leaves it there, this time, cupping xyr face as she crouches down to be eye-level with Wulf. There’s a wild, almost feral look in her eyes, and she presses her forehead to Wulf’s as she brings her other hand to xyr face as well and just holds xem there. Both of them have their eyes closed, and it’s almost a peaceful scene. Then Astrid opens her eyes to look at Eodwulf, and she smiles. 

“I know you want to be good for me, my love, and you’re trying so hard. But I want to see your mascara running down those darling cheeks as I ruin you, and I don’t think you’re there yet. Can you get there for me, _Bärchen?_ Can you cry for me?”

Wulf still has xyr eyes shut, but xe nods. 

“ _Sehr gut, meine Liebe._ ” She slides one of her hands from xyr cheek to brush through xyr long, loose hair. Then she tangles her fingers in it, pulling xyr head back and to the side, and backhands xem so hard the sound rings in Caleb’s ears. He watches as a dark red mark, approximately the size of Astrid’s hand, blooms across Wulf’s face. It’s beautiful, watching the blood come to the surface of xyr skin, and his own face tingles. He wishes it was him knelt in front of her, dark red and pink marks blossoming on _his_ face, but he is allowed to sit and watch and no more. 

Almost like Astrid can sense him wanting, she says, "Would you like a turn, _Schatz_?" 

She never looks away from Wulf, never gives any indication that she even cares that Caleb is in the room. But it's undoubtedly a question for him, and a trick question at that. Caleb knows better, he _knows_ better, but a whimpered, _"please, sir"_ leaves his damned mouth before he can stop himself. Now Astrid turns to face him, looks him in the eyes as she smiles, and says, "Too bad."

It feels like the air has been sucked out of his lungs, like he's lost the ability to just _breathe_. He's so wet he's starting to drip onto his pants, the light linen showing a dark spot at the apex of his thighs. He knows that's why Astrid told him to wear them, to forgo smallclothes and wear a light, thin pair of pants. She likes to see the effect she has on her boys in as many ways as possible, like a dragon hoarding proof of their devotion. His hands fist in the loose fabric as he shuts his eyes tight and tries to focus on his breathing, bringing himself back down.

Of course, that's no good for Astrid. She pats Wulf's face once, gentle but on the cheek she just hit so xe nearly flinches, and walks over to Caleb. The feeling of her fingers on his chin makes him open his eyes, and she's so close he can feel the heat radiating off her.

"You need to pay attention, _Liebchen_ ," she says softly. She leans in for a kiss and it's soft and sweet and lovely until she brings her teeth together around his lower lip and _bites_. Caleb feels the skin break, feels hot blood welling up from the bite marks inside and outside his mouth, and as Astrid swipes her tongue over his lip, making it _sting_ , the taste of iron and copper and salt floods his mouth.

Her lips are a little red with his blood when she draws back, and he sees that her teeth are as well when she smiles at him. Tears are welling up in his eyes from the pain, and he doesn't try to fight them.

" _Danke schön_ ," he whispers, feeling blood dribble down his chin.

" _Bitte schön, Kätzchen._ Just keep those pretty eyes on us, hm?"

"Yes, sir."

Astrid runs a hand through his hair, gentle and loving. Then she's gone, back to standing in front of Eodwulf, leaving Caleb alone to focus on the pain in his lip and the blood in his mouth.

"Now, my love," Astrid says, and backhands Wulf, the hardest one yet, "I want you to cry for me."

Xe finally makes a noise, a little whimper, and _gods_ but xe must want this badly. It's a rare thing to see Wulf crack this early in the game.

"Keep going," she says, punctuating the order with a slap.

"Astrid, Astrid, _bitte,_ please, I need you, _ich brauche dich,_ fuck me, use me, pleasepleaseplease--" Xyr voice is cracking, getting rough like xe's fighting against a lump in xyr throat, and it's such a pretty sound.

"Sweet thing, you're doing so well." _Crack._ "Your voice is so lovely when it breaks."

" _Ja?_ " Xe's breathless, voice choked with tears and pain, and Astrid must be feeling generous because she allows the interruption.

" _Ja._ I love how you sound after I've fucked your throat raw." Her voice gets sweet and heavy, like honey dripping over xem, and it's thick enough that Caleb can almost taste the sweetness through the blood. "Your voice is always so smooth, but when I've been fucking you it gets rough and scratchy and _gorgeous_. You're so very pretty all the time Eodwulf, but gods above, you're almost too much to look at when you're used and fucked-out and utterly _wrecked._ " 

Words are pouring from her mouth like she can't stop them, like the dam has broken and there's nothing to keep her praises from rushing out.

"And Wulf, _Liebling, Bärchen,_ half of my very heart, you have no idea what it does to me, knowing that I'm the one who did that to you."

There's a choked sob as tears start to run down Wulf's cheeks, bringing small streaks of mascara with them. Xyr face is impossibly red beneath xyr tan skin, and as xe cries it only gets redder.

"Oh," Astrid breathes, "you're so good, so so good for me, my love." Her hands stroke xyr cheeks, smearing the tears and running mascara across xyr skin. "Sweet, darling thing. You've done so well. Ask me one more time, _Bärchen_. Ask me one more time, and I'll give you what you want."

"Please," xyr voice cracks as xe speaks, and Caleb _throbs_ , "sir, please fuck my mouth, my throat, ruin me, use me, _please_ \--"

"Perfect," Astrid sighs, and starts to unlace her trousers. She pulls them down just enough to show the leather straps and the cock attached, and Caleb feels himself starting to drool a bit. The shape of it is perfect, modeled after a real (and fairly impressive) cock, with a rounded head and a thick base that feels so good when Astrid is pressed so deep into him he can't think straight.

As her cock is freed from the confines of her pants, Wulf moans shamelessly. The entire display has Caleb biting the inside of his cheek as he starts to slip into hazy thoughts of Astrid fucking him with it as Wulf kisses him senseless. The pain brings him back so he can focus on the the show in front of him and _oh,_ it's better than any stupid fantasy he could imagine. 

Eodwulf presses kisses along the length of it, moving towards the base, then dragging xyr tongue along the underside back towards the head. Xyr eyes are closed and if xe looked worshipful before, it's nothing compared to now. Xe looks calm and blissful in a way that's so rare for xem, like Wulf is exactly where xe wants to be. As xe takes the head gently into xyr mouth, Caleb bites back a whine. He knows the glass will be body-warm from being pressed against Astrid for so long, but still hard and unyielding. Impossible to forget that it's not flesh and blood, but no less intimate for it. 

Moving slowly but incessantly, Wulf takes her cock into xyr mouth until xyr nose is against Astrid's stomach. Xe looks up at her through tear-wet eyelashes, mascara now running heavily down xyr cheeks as tears continue to fall. Caleb can't see well enough to confirm that xyr lipstick is smeared, but he's fairly certain it is. And if not, he has full faith in Astrid to fix that.

Astrid's thin fingers weave themselves into Wulf's hair, clenching near the scalp, and xe gets one slow, dragging withdrawal before Astrid starts to fuck xyr mouth in earnest. Her thrusts are rough and deliberate and Wulf is straining against xyr smallclothes. Caleb suspects xe may be nearly as wet as he is, and he wants to be between xyr legs, mouth hot and sore around the length of xem, bobbing his head until xe spills hot and heavy on his tongue. The salty, bitter taste of come mixing with blood alone might be enough to get him off.

That doesn't seem to be something that will happen tonight, though Caleb makes a note to bring it up later. Instead, Astrid is gripping Wulf's hair even tighter, forcing xyr head to tilt back so she has better access to xyr throat. She's fucking into it at a brutal pace, and Caleb can hear Wulf trying to draw thin, short breaths through xyr nose. Xyr nails are digging into the flesh of xyr arms, trying desperately not to reach out and grab Astrid's hips and hold her close.

" _Come,_ " she hisses, and Eodwulf does.

Caleb can hear the pitiful muffled wail xe chokes out as xyr body spasms violently, Astrid still buried deep in xyr throat.

"Perfect, you were perfect, so good for me, Wulf, _wunderbar, ich liebe dich._ " Astrid talks xem through xyr orgasm, keeping her cock deep in xyr throat until xe stops shaking. When she finally loosens her grip and slowly pulls xem off, Wulf gasps and sobs and draws breath after deep breath in. Astrid tucks her cock back into her pants, still slick enough with Eodwulf's spit that it starts to soak into the fabric, but she's more focused on stroking xyr hair, letting xem catch xyr breath and come down. 

When xe has finally evened out xyr breathing, Astrid kneels down in front of xem, brushes xyr hair behind xyr long ears, and ties it into a ponytail with her arms over xyr shoulders. She leans in, whispers something, and Caleb sees xyr ear flick at the hot breath against it. Eodwulf nods, chest still rising and falling a bit faster than normal, and Astrid kisses xyr cheek. She helps Wulf to xyr feet, supports xem as they walk over to Caleb, and helps keep xem from crumpling onto the floor in front of him. From this close, Caleb can see that xyr lipstick is all but ruined, dark red smeared around xyr mouth in the prettiest way.

"Eodwulf would like to take care of you, _Kätzchen_. You've been patient, and I think you deserve a reward."

" _D-danke,_ " Caleb stutters as Wulf rests xyr hands on his thighs and leans in to kiss him. Caleb parts his lips in anticipation, but instead of lips he feels Wulf's tongue, lapping at the tacky, half-dried blood on his lips and chin. Half of him wants to laugh, and the other half wants to moan. He splits the difference by working his fingers into Wulf's hair and pulling xem up to kiss xem properly. Immediately xe's licking into Caleb's mouth hungrily, tongue sliding over his bite wounds again and again, dragging a rough whine from somewhere deep in his chest. Wulf sucks on his lower lip, trying to taste fresh blood, and xyr urgency has Caleb's head spinning. When xe finally pulls away, Caleb's lip aches anew and the wounds have been reopened enough that blood is oozing lazily out. It's near impossible to tell what on Wulf's face is blood and what is lipstick, and Caleb imagines his face is in a similar state. 

As arousal pulses hot and urgent between his legs, he looks down to see that slick has soaked through the crotch of his pants, making it impossible to hide how turned on he is. Not that he has any interest in hiding it. He wants them both to know what they've done to him, how much watching them has affected him. 

Wulf is staring at him still, hands burning hot on his thighs. Caleb licks some of the fresh blood from his lip, sees Wulf's eyes tracking his tongue.

"What can I do for him, Astrid?" Xyr voice is gravelly and rough, and Caleb can't help but press a kiss to xyr throat.

"I don't know. Caleb, what do you think you deserve?"

Caleb doesn't move from where his lips are resting on the fever-hot skin of Wulf's neck. This is a loaded question, and he has to answer carefully or he might get nothing at all. 

"I was not very good for you earlier. I do not think I deserve xyr mouth."

" _Schatz_ , you don't need to always judge yourself so harshly. That's what I'm for." Astrid grins, and it's just shy of being a snarl. "But you answered honestly, so you won't get xyr mouth. If Wulf agrees, though, I think you did well enough to deserve xyr fingers. Wulf?"

"Agreed," xe says, and shifts closer to Caleb until they're both sitting cross-legged and their knees are touching.

"Let me see your face, _Schatz,_ " Eodwulf murmurs into Caleb's ear. "You look so beautiful when you come."

Caleb kisses xyr neck again before moving to rest his forehead against Wulf's. Their eyes meet, and Caleb gets so lost in the beauty of xyr dark blue eyes that he nearly jumps out of his skin at Wulf's hand sliding up his thigh. Xe doesn't waste any time, running xyr thumb over the damp patch, light enough that Caleb can barely feel it through the fabric but _gods,_ he can _feel_ it.

"Wulf," he whispers, still making eye contact, " _bitte._ "

" _Nur für dich,_ ", Wulf whispers back, and presses xyr entire palm against Caleb. The pressure is broad and intense and Caleb can't help but shift his hips forward, trying to get more. 

"Greedy thing," Wulf murmurs, and Caleb's hips buck into xyr hand before he can stop himself. "Trying to take more than what you're offered. If you want to come you need to be patient, _Kätzchen._ "

Caleb nods, wordless, and tenses his muscles, trying desperately to stay still even as Wulf takes his cock between two fingers and starts to stroke him. Xyr hand is still on the outside of Caleb's pants, and the linen is sticky and rough against his dick, but he'd be lying if he said it didn't feel incredible. 

"So hard and wet for us, Caleb," Wulf sighs, and switches back to palming him. "Did our little show turn you on? What part had you soaking through your trousers? When Astrid hit me? When they were choking me on their cock? Tell me, _Liebchen,_ I want to know."

"A-ah, it was…. all of it, Wulf, everything, gods, you are both so beautiful like that, when they are cruel to you and you are melting into it, when you cry for them and come for them, all of it is why I'm so hard and so desperate for you to touch me, _please._ "

"You sing like a songbird, _Kätzchen_ , and what a pretty song it is." Wulf grinds xyr palm into Caleb's dick before starting to stroke it again. Xe's moving faster, being rougher, and oh, he's probably going to be chafed and sore for days but right now it's too good to stop. He stays as still as he can, trying to please Wulf, to follow xyr instructions. But when xe presses xyr thumb against Caleb's hole, not enough to push in even if the pants hadn't been there but still _so much_ , he whines, high and thin. 

As his mouth falls open, his eyes flutter shut and immediately he knows he's made a mistake. Wulf takes xyr hand away entirely then presses xyr thumb into his cock, _hard_ , hard enough to hurt if he wasn't so turned on, and xe growls, "Eyes. Open." 

Caleb forces himself to re-establish eye contact with Wulf as he pants and grinds his hips against xyr touch. Xe goes back to jerking him off, picking up with the same rough pace xe had used before.

"Good boy, so good for me, pretty little thing," Wulf sounds nearly feral the way xe's growling the praise, and it's a combination of xyr voice so low and dark and a particularly _cruel_ tug on his hair that sends Caleb over the edge, shaking and whining and grinding desperately against Wulf's fingers. Wulf kisses him, and he's too lost in the pleasure to really kiss back, but it feels _wonderful_. There are so many sensations crashing over him all at once, fingers on his cock and a tongue in his mouth and a hand in his hair and Wulf's hot breath on his face and a whisper in his ear and it's agonizing in the most perfect of ways. Caleb trembles apart under Wulf's touch but does what he was told- he keeps his eyes open. 

Wulf pets his hair as he comes down, murmuring praises and sweet words to him, and Caleb can't stop himself from slumping forward to rest his head on xyr shoulder. He's drenched in sweat and breathing hard as he shivers through the aftershocks. Just as he thinks he'd be content to stay here like this forever, he hears a muffled curse from behind him on the bed. He and Wulf look in unison and see a sight so beautiful he wants it burned into the back of his eyelids.

Astrid is propped up on a pile of pillows, focused intently on them as she has a hand down her pants. They're pulled down to only mid-thigh or so, just low enough that she could unbuckle the harness and toss it to the side, then spread her legs wide enough to shove her hand beneath the fabric. Her face is flushed, her short brown hair is mussed, and her eyes are wild as she stares at them.

"Sir," Caleb says, voice wavering just a bit, "may we please help you come?"

" _Scheiße_ ," Astrid groans quietly, and her head tilts back. "Not yet, _S-schatz,_ but soon."

Eodwulf looks at Caleb, meets his eyes and gives him a look that they've shared many times. Xe comes up onto xyr knees, fists xyr hands in Caleb's shirt, and pulls him in for a hungry kiss. Xyr tongue is hot and slick in his mouth, and he's still so sensitive from his orgasm that Wulf tugging on his hair has him squirming. He moans into the kiss, and if it's a little bit louder and needier than it would normally be, well. Astrid has always enjoyed a show.

Wulf moans back, pulling Caleb closer until they're nearly in each other's laps, holding one another tight like they can't get close enough. The need for pressure and contact isn't quite part of the act, but they both know Astrid will enjoy it nonetheless. 

They lose themselves in the kiss, hands sliding over skin and fingers combing through hair, and when they finally have to pull apart to take a breath, they're both flushed and sweaty and smiling. There's a sharp gasp from the bed, and as they turn to look, Astrid has kicked her pants and underwear off and has three fingers in herself as her thighs shake.

" _J-jetz, Kätzchen, deinen Mund und Bärchen, deine Finger, bitte--_ " 

"Oh, gods, _ja,_ Astrid, _danke--_ "

Wulf wraps xyr arms around her thighs, pulls her to the edge of the bed and presses a kiss to her clit as xe eases her fingers out to replace them with xyr own. Caleb slides in next to Wulf, situating himself so he can lick where Wulf's fingers are buried in her, lick as much of her as he can before turning his attention to her clit. It's firm and slick and when he moans against it, Astrid writhes. He can feel the way Wulf is crooking xyr fingers inside of her by the way she squirms, and judging by the way she jerks and the sound of a muffled groan, xe's biting a mark into her inner thigh, leaving a dark bruise, a reminder of xyr love. Caleb desperately wants to give her a matching mark on the other but her fingers are woven into his hair, holding him tight to her cunt, and he's sure that if he tried to stop now she may very well kill him.

And, to be fair, he _really_ doesn't want to stop. Her taste has his head spinning, and he's so close to her that his world has narrowed down to her and Wulf. He groans against her again, half because she likes it and half because he can't help himself.

" _Oh, Scheiße, fuck, FUCK--_ "

A lot of things happen at once. As Astrid starts to peak, Wulf grabs Caleb's hand with xyr free one and squeezes. Xyr fingers fuck into her faster and deeper, cutting her words off with a raw, feral scream. Caleb sucks at her clit hard, trying to give her all the sensation she needs. And Astrid's body tenses like she's been electrified as she comes undone beneath and around them. Her grip on Caleb's hair is so tight he worries for a moment that she'll pull it out, but his mind goes blank as he feels a burst of wetness against his lips and chin. It's not much, but it's enough that he has to actively will himself not to come again.

"Ohhh, _Scheiße,_ fuck, fucking shit, _gods damn, ohhh..._ "

Astrid is limp on the bed, boneless and spent, and her body jerks as Wulf pulls xyr fingers out of her but goes limp immediately after. The fingers of Wulf's other hand are still entwined with Caleb's as xe turns to face him. Xe has xyr hand up like xe's going to put xyr fingers in Caleb's mouth, let him clean them off, but xe freezes when xe sees Caleb's face.

"Did they….?" Xe reaches slowly, reverently for Caleb's face and runs xyr fingers through the wetness on his chin. Caleb nods silently, still trying to balance surprise and arousal, and Wulf's face splits into a toothy grin as xe laughs.

"Astrid! You _came!_ "

" _Ja,_ " Astrid breathes, "No shit."

" _Nein, Liebling,_ look. You _came._ "

Astrid pushes herself up on her elbows, groaning and moving slowly as the aftershocks run through her muscles like electricity. She looks to Eodwulf, then Caleb, and her face flushes darker than they've ever seen it.

"Oh, _gods_ ," she says, letting herself fall back and covering her face with her hands. Her voice is muffled as she says, "I didn't even know I could _do_ that!"

Wulf pulls Caleb close, presses xyr fingers still glistening with Astrid's slick into his mouth, and licks a broad line from Caleb's chin to his cheek. Caleb's giggle melts into a moan as xe nips at his jaw and pushes xyr fingers just a bit deeper. Once Wulf is satisfied, xe uses the collar of Caleb's shirt to wipe his face clean and laughs.

"You're a mess, _Schatz_. You've got lipstick and come all over your face."

"Pretty rich coming from someone with snot and mascara all over xyr's."

"You're both disgusting," Astrid groans. You need to bathe."

"That's one option." Wulf stands and uses xyr hold on Caleb's hand to help pull him up. His knees pop after being bent for so long, and he sways a bit before Wulf steadies him. Together, they climb into the bed, Caleb to the right of Astrid and Wulf to the left. Their hands, still clasped, rest on her stomach, and she shifts both arms to wrap around their shoulders. 

"Another option is we lie here and cuddle until the heat death of the universe."

Astrid hums like she's thinking it over, weighing the pros and cons. "How about we cuddle for ten minutes, then take a bath? I'll even wash your hair." She tugs playfully at xyr ponytail.

"I am amenable to this." Caleb's eyes flutter closed as his brain counts the seconds as they tick by. Ten minutes will be gone much too soon, but Astrid didn't say anything about a quick bath. Seven and a half minutes left. Astrid strokes his hair and he breathes in the smell of her, sweat and sex and spice. Wulf squeezes his hand and he squeezes back. And he is happy.


End file.
